Ceremony of the gun
by Zephy.rose
Summary: Asami is a man with a impressive gun, the one he carry's in his pants and the one he carry's under his arm. Akihto has only ever love the 's time he loved on the other.


** WARNING: pleasepleaseplease do not try this at home this is a work of fiction.**

_other stuff this is boy on boy don't like don't read_

" " means talking

I Zephy .rose do not in any way shape or form own the chartears or the viewfinder manga but the plot to this story is mine

* * *

( Ceremony of the gun )

It was just a crappy morning when Takaba Akihito, awoke all rain and thunder storms .The type of morning you just want to crawl back in to bed and say" fuck the

world". But no Akihito knew he had to be up something his,crime lord of a bastard lover Asami wanted him to do. Not that he said much about it the night before. Asami

just asked warped in a order for Akihito to be free for tomorrow. So it was with a bit of a surprise when Akihito sat up and saw at the end of there bed a package with

a note written on parchment. Opening the note was a short note from Asami asking him to shower and wear what in the box, then to come join him in the ceremonial

room. Fearing the worst from his lover knowing it could be anything from bondage wear to hello kitty boxers. Akihito was pleasantly surprised to find it was only a pair

of soft white linen draw string pants with a tiger laying amongst roses pattern picked out in white silk running down one leg. So after his shower and other morning

ritual's and a short debate on weather he should go commando or wear some underwear, and deciding just go without

Akihito left the master bedroom to go join his lover.

Walking from the bedroom in the back to the little used ceremonial room toward the front of the apartment the first thing that he noticed was there was the sent of

sandalwood and and roses in the air mixed with the faint sent of Asami cologne. The next thing Akihito noticed was just how quite it was and not the OH MY GOD

SPOOKY quite, more like a peaceful like quite like walking threw a temple or a church. This was something never associated with living with Asami. As Akihito came to

the close ceremonial room door he could hear some music playing in the back ground it was all flutes and harps almost like what you would hear in an American spa.

Hearing the music intensified the peaceful feeling running threw Akihito witch in turn pissed him off, so instead of just calmly walking threw the door like a normal

person Akihito came storming threw only to be stop short by what he saw in the room.

The first thing Akihito saw was of course his Lover/ Bane of his existence Asami sitting in the seiza position peacefully gazing at the alter along the back wall. Curious

to know what can cause a man not generally know for prayer to be sitting there. So gathering his courage Akihito walked in to the room. Coming closer to Asami he

saw was dressed like Akihito but Asami pants were black satin with his bare chest he was breath taking. Standing now next to Asami Akihito lets out a sigh and

sittings agura style next to his lover Akihito now facing the alter is that it covered in red roses with sandalwood incense burning and other alter type items mixed

among the roses, but what was most surprising and not something you normal see on an alter is Asami black custom made Beretta 92FS Gun resting on a azure blue

silk pillow. Wondering what in the hell is a gun doing on an alter Akihito finds himself almost falling in to a trance when Asami finally begins to speak .

"_You know it been 3 years sense we met "_he begin."_ And in that time I love you ever way from hard to soft and ever position man and god have created,and you Akihito have _

_accepted this unspoken love in all it blood and glory. And you have touch me in all ways that I would let you but there is a part of me you have never touch but in fear or in _

_anger". _As Asami spoke he stood up walking toward the alter he picked up the pillow with the gun on and brought it back to were Akihito was sitting, then placing the

pillow between them Asami went on to say "_ Now I want to fix that that why I brought you here today "._Then taking Akihito hand Asami place it on his chest over his

heart then looking in to Akihito eyes he asked. "_Will you take this last step to becoming completely mine? And pick this gun of mine up and make love to it, touch it like you t_

_ouch me?"_

Akihito was speechless to say the least, and at first he thought Asami was punking him. But looking in to Asami golden eyes Akihito knew Asami meant ever word he

spoke from the bottom of his heart.

So while still looking in to Asami eyes Akihito slowly reach out his hand to pick up the gun,slowly Akihito brought the gun up to his to slowly caress his chest feeling

how the texture of the hand grip was rough against his nipples cause them to pucker up like when Asami was touch him. Making him

realize that in a way this gun is Asami and that he was right Akihito never touch this part of the man and it was time he fixed it. So Akihito with Asami looking on began

to make love to his gun. Bringing the Beretta too his lips first Akihito lightly ran his tongue around the barrel of the gun tasting of salt and the oil Asami use to clean it

before running his tongue down it length like he would do when he would give Asami fellatio. Then taking the gun Akihito drew the gun down his body slowly as if it

was Asami hands touching him. Letting the Beretta slide around his nipple feeling the cool metal warm with the heat of his body. Gasping in surprise as the metal warm

up Akihito then lowered the gun down his wast letting it rest on his lap as his hands go to loosen the draw string on his pants alouing his harden cock free. Then

picking the gun back up Akihito took the gun and his cock in to his hand and began masturbating with the gun, slowly at first then moving his hands faster as his cry

and moans become more frantic all of the sudden Asami was there taking the gun from his hands.

"_Enough Akihito Enough"_ he said '_Thank you now we are truly one ". _Saying this Asami took Akihito out of the room to contune what was started in the bedroom leaving the gun behind.

* * *

I just wanted to take this time to thank my fellow writer yamiga you were a huge help to when i needed it THANK you you rock girl !

Also I'm a little surprised that this topic hasn't come up yet or am i just that twisted?...

anyway i hope you enjoyed it

thanks

love and cookies

zephy


End file.
